


reach for me

by ellieisawriter



Series: dnf letters [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DNF, Death, Emotional, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Sad, Short & Sweet, dramatic letters, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieisawriter/pseuds/ellieisawriter
Summary: you have to go on without me, dream.please come back to me, george.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dnf letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209071
Kudos: 4





	reach for me

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this isn't really a story, it's just two letters I wrote at midnight that's between george and dream. I'm kinda proud of them! if u like, leave a comment or kudos! enjoy! maybe I'll write more letters in the future. bye! happy reading <3

Dream:

I love you. I love you more than anything and everything. I would climb mountains for you, walk among the stars with you, even stop the Earth from spinning if you asked me to. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry because I know if you’re reading this, I’m gone. I need you to be okay without me. I know it’s hard, and wherever I am, I’m probably not okay without you either. But I need to know that you’ll move on, that you’ll be happy again. It’s all I’ve ever wanted, to see you happy. Your smile was one of the brightest things I’ve ever seen, and it’s so hard for me to write this because if you read this it means I’ll never see it again. But please show it to someone else. It’s so beautiful. You deserve so much, and I’m so sorry I couldn’t be the one to give it to you. I hoped and wished so hard that I could get better for you, that I would be okay so you would be okay. You were my world, but I need you to find someone to be yours now I’m gone. Go see the world, okay? There’s so much out there, and though I wish it could be me seeing it with you, it’s just not the way it turned out. I’ll always be with you. No matter where you go, what you do, know I’m there. I’m in the words you write and the people you meet, always. You let me see the world in color, and I loved you in every shade. Know I loved you until the day, the hour, the second I died. Don’t forget about me, Dream. I’ll never not love you, even after I’m gone. Wherever I go, I’ll be waiting for you. I’ll wait, but while I do, be happy. Love someone. See the world. Someday, I’ll be a distant memory, a sweet young love that came and went. It will go away. You will be okay without me, and we’ll see each other again. In the far future, in another life, somewhere, you’ll find me and I’ll be waiting for you. I’ll run into your arms and never let go, not for anything. But until then, live. And don’t forget, I never ever stopped loving you. Not once. 

All my love, George

To George:

Hi. This is weird to do because you’re gone. You can’t write to someone that’s dead, but I’m doing it anyway. I have to because I have to do something. I miss you more than you can imagine. I’m going out of my mind missing you. I spend every day wishing it had been me instead of you, waiting for you to walk in that door though I know you won’t. I don’t know how to go on without you. I see you in everyone. I find myself thinking about the way you fit in my arms every spare second I have. I know you can’t, but come back to me. You were right. I’m not okay without you. I know you said I have to be happy without you, but I can’t. You were everything to me, George. You were my sun, my moon, my stars. What do you do after you lose your whole world? I miss everything about you. Your eyes. Your smile. Your hands. I reach for you, and you’re not there. It’s just empty. I can’t do it, not without you. I need you. I’m so sorry I couldn’t do anything. I would’ve done anything in the world to heal you. Paid any amount of money, even taken the cancer cells myself. My world was black and white, and you brought every color into my life. I loved you in red and yellow, blue and green. It’ll all fade without you. Where do I go? How do I survive? I miss you so much. Everyone does. I know you told me to move on, but I can’t. It’s so hard, thinking about the fact your lips will never touch mine again, my hands will never land on your waist again, we’ll never dance together again. I can’t listen to music. It just makes me cry, because you loved to listen to it with me. I can’t just take both earbuds - the right one is for you. Always. Jagged threads of you are stitched into my heart, and they hurt and I don’t think they'll ever go away. I don’t want them to. I’ve never felt a pain like this, and it feels so permanent, like it's in my veins and my bones. I’m going to have to stop writing because I can’t see the words anymore. The ink is running, and I don’t know if I’ll ever stop crying. I’ll love you always, George. Always.

Forever yours, Dream


End file.
